


The Fall Of Hercules

by AttentionDeficitDumbass



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adopted Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Dream Smp, Dream is a dick in this one, Family, Family Angst, Family Dynamics, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Found Family, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Gore, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can’t tag I’m so sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, November 16th, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Permanent Injury, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sorry Not Sorry, Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), These are only depicting their characters not the actual people thenselves, War, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wings, based on art, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttentionDeficitDumbass/pseuds/AttentionDeficitDumbass
Summary: Somehow even though Wilbur was the only one fighting they all ended up hurt. They all lost everything. It wasn’t fair. This shouldn’t have happened. And now it’s ruined them all. Their family is destroyed and they don’t know how to fix it. So Technoblade decides to do it his way. With incredible violence.Inspired by @impcraig on Instagram and one of their comics!!
Kudos: 39





	The Fall Of Hercules

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea from @impcraig on Instagram, they made a lovely comic that burned so bad, check them out if you enjoy this!!
> 
> Gore warning!!!! Speaking of skulls and bones and other unpleasant imagery.

Techno woke with a start to footsteps, and leaped up out of bed, his cape which he had fallen asleep in following behind him. He quietly grabbed his sword, the dim glow surrounding the netherite feeling so bright in comparison to the dark room. The torches had been put out, and the house was pitch black. He quietly pushed open the door and blinked. Someone had restarted the fire in the fireplace, and the bright light dancing across the walls was blinding. He tentatively stepped forward, and spotted a figure hunched over in front of the fireplace, something held in their hands. For a brief and horrifying moment Techno thought it was Dream, the blond hair throwing him off. He lifted his sword, ready to take off Dream’s head for the second time, until he realized who it actually was. There was a soft, choked sob that came from the young man in front of him, and he realized that it was Tommy. The mask in his hands let out a crack as Tommy snapped it in half, cursing as he tossed it into the fire roaring in front of him. Techno set down his sword, sitting beside Tommy without saying a word. He wrapped an arm around his little brother, and pulled him close against his side. Techno wasn’t good with words, never had been. But his brother needed him right now, so he would offer as much comfort as he had to give. He hugged Tommy gently, pulling off the cape that rested on his shoulders, trying not to jostle Tommy too much, and draping it over the other like a blanket. Tommy pulled it close around his shoulders and leaned into Techno, tears running down his face.

They had been through a lot, and it was finally over, Techno had ended it all, but it was all too bittersweet for Tommy. Part of him, a part that Tommy didn’t want to acknowledge, had wanted to do it himself. Wanted to have the last laugh, have his sword taste Dream’s blood. Finally, once and for all, getting Dream to pay back what he owed them. But it was over, Dream was gone. They were safe. FInally.

“Let me go! I have to help!” Tommy was screaming and sobbing, wriggling in Philza’s arms, begging him to let him help. Tears ran down his face and sobs wracked his whole body. He was so small. He was so young. He never would’ve stood a chance but he needed to try. He had to. He couldn’t bear to watch as Dream held the axe to WIlbur’s wings. It felt like time slowed as Dream lifted the axe, and swung. Tommy threw himself against Philza’s arms, breaking from them. He stumbled forward, righting himself and sprinting towards them.

Techno had already been running forward, bow aimed for Dream, arrow notched, pulling back on the bowstring. He had been about to let the arrow fly when he heard Philza’s scream, and saw Tommy running forward. The decision took less than a second. He moved before he thought, the arrow flying and impaling itself into the dirt. Techno caught Tommy, scooping him up and lifting him, ignoring as his brother’s feet kicked his ribs, hands tearing at his, and the mixed screams of his family echoed in his ears, for once finally drowning out the voices asking for blood. It was the only time he had ever had something completely deafen the screams that bounced around his skull. He never wished for the voices to quiet again. He held Tommy off the ground, turning his back to Wilbur who’s screams were getting louder and louder, shielding their little brother from seeing the carnage. Tommy’s tiny wings beat uselessly, feathers brushing against Techno’s hands as he held him, refusing to let go even when Tommy tried to turn and bite Techno’s wrist to get him to let go. Tears dropped from Techno’s eyes, staining the dirt. He didn’t need to watch to see the scene he knew was unfolding. He knew the blood was seeping into the dirt, he knew the axe blade was cutting through bone and flesh like twigs. He knew how sharp, how dangerous that axe was. He knew exactly how it felt in Dream’s hands, how easy it was to chop through anything. Because he had made it. His axe had been borrowed by Dream ages ago. He had shown it off to him, let him use it on some cows, let him get used to the feeling of it in his hands. And he hadn’t thought to change the spot he had it. It had gone missing yesterday. And he had seen Dream walk in with it. He had been praying that it wasn’t his axe. But he knew it was. He knew how it tore through flesh, how the handle was so easy to grip. He had sanded the handle to be perfect. It was the perfect weapon period. It was a work of art he had spent a full year on, making sure every aspect of it was as deadly as it could possibly be. And now it was being used to strip his brother of his freedom, his identity, his ties to his family. Everything. Wilbur’s wings were everything. Techno kept Tommy’s eyes covered even as the fight was over, even as Dream stood back, Wilbur’s wings in hand, tossing them to the side like they meant nothing. 

“Have your country.” Dream said simply, panting heavily. He shouldered the axe and walked away as Wilbur’s voice cut off into hoarse cries of pain. Technoblade took Tommy to Philza, handing him to their dad and sprinting to WIlbur, eyes focused on Dream’s back as he walked away. Dream turned for a moment and lifted his mask, smiling at Techno, making direct eye contact, and dropping the axe onto the ground. “Thanks for that by the way Techno.” he added. 

Technoblade had no clue how he hadn’t thrown himself at Dream then and there, but he didn’t leave Wilbur. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he felt he had already abandoned Wilbur by stopping Tommy instead of shooting Dream, but he wouldn’t leave WIlbur alone. He helped his brother sit up, yelping and scrambling to catch him as he swayed. Wilbur was blacking out from pain and blood loss, and Techno was honestly thankful. He didn’t need to be awake for this. He shouldn’t be awake for this. 

They got him home, cleaned the wounds, and wrapped them. Techno wouldn’t leave Wilbur, and Tommy had to be dragged away to go to bed. Philza had tried to talk to Techno about what Dream had said, but Techno only avoided the conversation, refusing to answer. Wilbur spent much of his recovery time sleeping, but when he was awake Techno was getting him to eat, and drink water before he went back to sleep. Wilbur couldn’t talk for days, when he tried his voice was weak and hoarse. And then when it came back he refused to. He wouldn’t talk to Tommy, wouldn’t talk to Philza.

Philza didn’t know what Techno talked about with WIlbur, but he had heard them talking. Weeks after it had all happened. He heard WIlbur’s voice, still weak and airy, though more from not using it than overuse now. But he couldn’t tell what was being said through the door. All he knew was WIlbur was saying something and Techno was responding. It made him feel a bit better at least. It was something. It was progress. They were moving forward, or at least he thought they were. He decided to take Tommy to teach him how to fly. His wings needed to start getting stronger now if he was ever gonna make it off the ground, and he missed teaching WIlbur to fly. Plus Tommy needed the distraction. He hadn’t been outside since Wilbur had been injured, and he needed to have a break. Philza knew Tommy was destroyed, he looked up to Wilbur. He loved his older brother. This was killing Tommy. So he took him to the small hill he had taken him and WIlbur to many times before, dragging him out of the house, promising him he’d like it. He really thought he would. Tommy had begged him to take him flying before all of this, and had watched him and Wilbur avidly. But Tommy dug in his heels and stopped. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Philza asked quickly, crouching by Tommy and frowning.

“I… I don’t think I want to learn how to fly anymore.”

“Why not? You used to ask me all the time,”

“Wilbur can’t anymore. I don’t want to.”

Philza frowned and sighed, placing a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Alright, not today then.”

It wasn’t just that day. Tommy was adamant. He didn’t want to fly anymore. WIlbur couldn’t do it anymore, he didn't want to rub it in his face, didn’t want to remind him. He noticed how Wilbur’s eyes fixed onto his wings whenever he walked into the same room as him. Even as WIlbur seemed to be doing better, recovering mentally not just physically, his eyes tracked Tommy’s back, and every small wing twitch he saw made his face go dark. He withdrew when he saw his little brother’s wings start to grow faster and faster, and Tommy couldn’t handle it, he couldn’t have his idol look at him like that. The disdain in his eyes pained him too much. Techno walked in on Tommy struggling to wrap his torso in fabric, pinning his wings to his back.

“Don’t tell Philza.” Tommy said, looking at him. Techno said nothing, closing the door. The voices were screaming at him to do two different things and he couldn’t decide, they were just so loud, and so conflicting. Until one voice rose above the rest, louder than all the others combined. He walked over and took the fabric from Tommy. 

“Turn around.” he said, Tommy obliging. Techno gently laid the small wings against Tommy’s back, folding them neatly and grooming the feathers so they laid flat and comfortably. They were soft, the feathers newer than Philza’s and much more delicate. Techno was struggling, he didn’t want to hurt Tommy. He had never been good at being gentle, but he had to be. Right now he needed to be good at it. He was careful as he wrapped the fabric around Tommy’s torso and wings, going around the barrel of his chest and over each shoulder, making sure the fabric laid flat, and checking in frequently to make sure nothing was pinching or hurting and he could still breathe.

“Thank you…”

“Promise you’ll be careful, please.”

“I promise Techno.”

Tommy’s wings stopped growing properly after that. He rarely let them out, and never intentionally moved them. Eventually they stopped moving at all. Even if Tommy had tried he wouldn’t be able to. But it had made WIlbur stop looking at him like that.

Techno couldn’t say no to them anymore. Not after that. Anything they asked, anything they wanted, he always delivered. He could never bring himself to say no. Which was how Tommy had armour, how he had a weapon, it was how Wilbur got all the gunpowder he’d asked for. If Techno had it he’d give it. And if he didn’t he’d give it. They hadn’t taken advantage of this. At least not until now.

“Wilbur someone is gonna get hurt!” Techno said.

“People have already been hurt Techno, it’s too late to start caring now! We have a chance to take this all back! We can win this once and for all! Why wouldn’t you want that?”

“I’m sorry Wilbur. I can’t do this. Not if Tommy is gonna be there. No.”

“No? I wasn’t asking Techno. I’m telling you. You’re doing this for me. You’re the reason this happened this way. You chose Tommy over me. You made that axe. And you said nothing. You saw Dream walk up with your axe, the axe you boasted was the most powerful weapon you could’ve ever made, and you said nothing!” Wilbur shouted, slamming his fist on the wall. “You saw what he was about to do, and you didn’t help. You could’ve ended it. But you just let him. You chose Tommy over me, and you said we were best friends. I told Phil to let you live with us! I begged him to give you a home with us! And you chose Tommy! You owe me!” 

Techno had no response to that. The feeling was like having a sword run through his gut. It was a shock of ice cold running through his stomach, spreading from there. He couldn’t respond because WIlbur was right. He had regretted going to catch Tommy, regretted even letting it happen. He knew all that would happen is that they’d replace the corrupt government of Manberg with another corrupt government. It was against everything he stood for, and it could hurt Tommy. It could kill them all. He could lose his family for good. Hell, this country was what started everything. He hated what it had taken from his family, but his brothers were invested, they wanted this. They needed this. And Wilbur was right. He owed them. He needed to do this, whether he agreed or not.

“Alright…”

Tommy remembered the agreement they had made when he was young. It had been Philza’s idea. A code-word, they could use it when they were in danger, or if they needed someone to step in and help. It was the same code-word as when he was young. It had been the same as long as he could remember. They all had different ones, and Techno’s was Hercules. He’d decided it cause it was easy enough to incorporate into a sentence and it was Techno’s favourite story when he was younger. It had been the first one he had learned. He never thought he’d hear it. But his blood ran ice cold as he heard Techno say it.

“Heroes never get happy endings Tommy. You want to be a hero? Like Hercules? Like Theseus? Then die like them,” Techno locked eyes with Tommy, nodding at him. And Tommy’s heart raced. Techno never used his code word. Not once. Tommy knew Techno was in no danger, the wither skulls gripped in each of his eldest brothers hands. Tommy was the one in danger. He grabbed Tubbo’s hand and yelled for him to follow, sprinting through the debris of Lmanberg, ignoring Tubbo’s confusion. Roars and screams pierced his ears, the booming sound of another set of explosions following soon after. He pulled Tubbo along behind him, thanking Techno under his breath for warning him.

Techno refused to summon the withers before he knew Tommy and Tubbo would be able to get away. He had promised Wilbur he would do it but he wouldn’t do it at the cost of Tommy’s life. But he was ready to finally wipe out Lmanberg. Finally destroy the thing that ruined his family, that tore his brother apart. He placed the skulls, and they were summoned. He pulled out his sword, and lunged forward, fighting the first person he found as the withers rose before they was a loud boom and they opened all six eyes, and the two withers started to do their job, destroying and attacking everyone in sight. It was perfect. Techno laughed and grinned, smiling and watching, chasing a figure he saw dart by. Everything was fine until he saw green in the corner of his eyes. He turned and he saw him. His vision went red, and he ran after Dream. He was going to have Dream’s head, he was going to crush every last ounce of life from him. He was gonna get him to pay for what he did to Wilbur, and now was his chance. He sprinted over, jumping off a piece of demolished roofing, and going to swing his sword down onto Dream. His blade met another, clashing against an axe blade, and sliding off. He didn’t pause, turning and ducking, arm extending to swing at Dream’s legs.

Dream jumped back, a startled yelp sunding from behind that stupid mask. Techno was going to destroy him. He was going to parade his body around like a fucking prize when he was done. He was going to mount his head on a wall. He was blinded by rage, the voices in his head yelling and cheering for more blood, for gore, to destroy and tear, and kill. He wasn’t in control, as measured and confident as his strikes were, he was not in control anymore.The hundreds of thousands cheering and screaming in his head were finally in unison, their voices converging into one, demanding blood for the blood god. And Techno felt like it. He felt like a blood god in that moment., he felt like he could destroy anyone that came close to him and his blade, like he couldn’t die, like he was a god. He believed them for once, and he agreed wholeheartedly. He wanted blood. He stabbed towards Dream, catching him in the side, tearing his shirt and jacket and he saw the glimpse of crimson seep from the wound. Techno grinned maniacally, feeling powerful. He was unstoppable. Until Dream smiled right back at him.

“I hate to interrupt your moment, but maybe you should keep an eye on those pets of yours huh?” Dream said nonchalantly, though he was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath as he pointed at one of the withers. Techno watched and his eyes widened. It was going the same direction as Tommy and Tubbo. It was gonna find them. Tommy couldn’t take that thing on his own. He’d never survive. Dream tried to use that moment to strike, but he was shocked as Techno not only deflected the blow with his sword, but twisted his wrist, turning around and forcing the axe from Dream’s hand, before leaning in and elbowing him in the chest as hard as he could. He sheathed the sword and held the axe, once more recognizing the weight. It was his axe. He had left it behind after that day, burying it so nobody else could ever get it. But it seemed that Dream had found it once more. He snorted and looked at Dream.

“Thanks for giving this back.” He said before he ran off towards the wither, bending down to grab a piece of debris as he scrambled across the broken, demolished city. He sprinted faster, pushing himself even as his legs burned. He was not going to be the reason Tommy died. He chucked the piece of debris when he got close enough, hitting the wither on one of it’s three heads. It turned and screeched at him, and started to give chase. Techno turned on his heel and sprinted the other way, trying to dodge the explosive fireballs it threw his way, one of them singing his cape as he scrambled back to the centre of the fighting before slipping into the crowd and letting it lock onto someone new. He looked around and tried to find Dream again but he was nowhere to be seen. He cursed under his breath and ran to find Wilbur.

The nightmare wasn’t over. When he went to find Wilbur he instead found Philza, his wings broken and burnt, his back covered in black soot. He was struggling to stand, and he was coughing harshly, even hearing it made Techno’s throat hurt. He ran over and helped him up, letting him lean his weight onto him.

“What happened? Your wings…” Techno said, being careful not to touch the burned parts of his back.

“Wilbur… Where’d he go? What happened to him? Where is he?” Philza ignored the question, and looked around, trying to find his son.

“Hey it's okay, he told me if anything happened he’d be at the vault, he’s probably just waiting there. Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Techno replied, frowning. Philza nodded and leaned on Techno. 

“Okay… alright.”

Techno whistled loudly, the sound cutting through the air, and they waited. They heard galloping first and then they saw Techno’s horse Carl running towards them. Techno helped Philza up onto the horse’s back and then hopped up after making sure he wasn’t gonna fall off. He rode off to Phil’s house, not bothering to stay and watch the rest of the carnage. His family needed him, and he wasn’t about to bail. They rode for a long while, Techno urging Philza to stay awake until they got there, desperation welling up in his throat. He couldn’t think about Wilbur, couldn’t think about Tommy and Tubbo, if he did he would panic. He couldn’t afford to panic. It wouldn’t help anyone, so he focused on helping the man who took him in when he had nobody, who became family when he never thought he’d have any. He hitched his horse outside Phil’s house and helped him down, settling him on his stomach on his bed. He helped him take off his coat and shirt, trying not to gag at the smell of burnt flesh.

He dumped what healing potion he had left onto the wound, and then started to gently pull the burnt feathers away before cleaning up the wound. It was disgusting and it was made even worse by the cries and yelps coming from Philza. Techno kept apologizing every time he did but it seemed to fall on deaf ears. He tried to be quick and thorough but it was hard. He cleaned the soot from his back as well, knowing that he wouldn’t be strong enough to do it himself for a while but also knowing it’d be uncomfortable and irritating.

All the time he spent with Philza, helping him recover just ended up fueling his rage. While he was helping him he also prepared to track Dream down once and for all. He mended all his armour, made sure that his axe was safe with him and that it was repaired before he went after Dream. And a week after everything he was ready to set out.

“Where are you going?” Philza asked, walking over to Techno who was packing everything for his trip.

“Out. I’ll be back in a week or two. I made sure that there’s plenty of food ready, and that you have enough coal and wood to keep the fire going. I’m leaving my sword with you in case you need it, try not to overdo it. Your wings will need more time before you unwrap them, but the other burns look fine. You’ll be okay without me.” He said, not leaving any room to be interrupted. 

“...Be safe. Promise me.” Philza said, frowning and watching him.

“I promise.” Techno said, smiling reassuringly before he walked out the door. It did take about a week to find Dream. And when he did he was just there, sitting in a cave, all alone. None of his friends to be seen. No weapon in hand. Dream stood and turned, smiling at him.

“I had a feeling I’d see you.” he said slyly.

“I knew I would see you. Your time is up Dream. It’s over now.” Techno said. Glaring at Dream, before pulling out a bottle and chugging it’s contents. Immediately the voices in his head grew louder, unbearably loud. They were screaming, demanding not only blood but his life. Techno remembered lunging at Dream, and nothing after.not until he held Dream’s head in his hands. He felt the hard skull as he pressed a little. The lifeless head was separated from his body, he held no threat, but the voices wouldn’t quiet. He couldn’t bear it anymore. He set the head down, and stomped, hearing a crack. He went for it again, feeling the skull start to give way before he went for it one last time and crushed it under his boot.

The trekk home was exhausting, the mask stashed away in his ender chest, and for the very first time in his life, the voices were silent. Not a single one piped up.The silence was deafening. But it was worth it.

Techno watched the mask burn in the fire and squeezed Tommy’s shoulder. 

“We’re finally safe now.” Tommy said, sniffing, and looking up at Techno. “Wilbur would be proud.” he added. Techno smiled and looked away, tears welling up in his eyes. 

He hoped so. He really hoped he would be.


End file.
